list_of_superpowersfandomcom-20200214-history
Joshua Foley
Joshua "Josh" Foley (Elixir) is a mutant. Relationships *Howard Foley (father) *Grace Foley (mother) *Danielle Moonstar (legal guardian) Powers and Abilities Powers Josh is an Omega-level mutatn and an Omega-level healer. He was stated to be a general threat by the O*N*E, at the time of M-Day but was orange-flagged and allegedly reclassified by the O*N*E after he used his powers offensively. Biokinesis: Josh is capable of controlling the biological structure of his own and other people's bodies down to the genetic level. He can produce biomolecular energy at will to affect organic matter he touches. This allows him to heal physical damage done to his body or the bodies of others, reactivate suppressed mutant abilities, repair cerebral functions, and alter the composition of his own molecules in certain ways. Because of his control over his own biology, Josh has proven to be very difficult to treat medically. He usually passes out after pushing his powers too far and remains in a coma for some time. James Bradley guessed that, during these times, his DNA reboots itself. At first, he needed to touch his targets to heal or kill them but, later, learned to use his powers on several targets at the same time without touching them. Josh was scared that he only "scratched the surface" of what he can do and this turned out to be true as he learned to use his power on dozens of people simultaneously, resurrect himself and others, etc. *''Healing:'' At first, he was capable of basic healing, having successfully healed broken bones, severe burns, and even a mortal stab through the chest. After gaining Beast's knowledge of human anatomy, physiology, and biology, Josh has demonstrated increased mastery of his powers: regrowing Prodigy's heart, sedating an enraged Wolfsbane and cleaning her body of drugs, curing X-23 of the Legacy virus, and even transferring vitality from one person to another. Before his death, he was not able to heal the M-Pox but, after his rebirth, simultaneously cured several mutants. Josh also stated that he could burn away Emplate from M's body and cure Sabretooth from the inversion effect. **''Resurrection:'' Josh can bring people back from the dead. This ability has expanded radically since his rebirth to the point where Josh is able to affect sixteen million deceased mutants on Genosh at once. Although this quickly drained him of energy and he passed out, M and Magneto speculated that Josh was fully capable of resurrecting them all. **''Retroactive immortality:'' Although Josh can die, he is able to resurrect himself. ***''Instant regeneration:'' After his rebirth, Josh learned to heal himself almost as soon as he is wounded. **''Genetic detection:'' Josh is able to detect abnormalities in living beings. He detected techno-organic cells in Angel's body, detected Emplate in M's body, and even sensed the effect of magical inversion on Sabretooth. When Josh started to cure the M-Pox, he felt the disease was afraid of him. *''Death touch:'' Josh can use his powers to harm others to cause different types of illness, massive swellings, and organ failure. He managed to kill William Stryker just by touching him for a few seconds, deadly harm the powerful demon Belasco, and almost instantly annihilate Wither's body. His control over his ability is now so refined that he was able to not only give Vanisher a brain tumor but even shape it into the X-Men logo. As with his healing abilities, Josh's ability to inflict harm has also expanded after rebirth and he now is able to lethally harm people even with regenerative and invulnerable abilities. Dichromatimorphic skin: After Josh used his mutant powers to heal himself, his skin turned a golden color. This is possibly due to Josh activating a secondary mutation in himself. Josh's skin normally remains golden, but if he uses hsi powers to damage or kill, his skin turns a deep metallic black. Prodigy theorized that it also alters his brain chemistry. This appears to be a completely involuntary reaction, and it has been stated that Josh has a hard time converting from black to golden. Abilities Due to the psychic data transfer by the Stepford Cuckoos to Josh from Beast, Josh now possesses genius-level understanding of human anatomy, physiology, and biology. Weaknesses Power limitation: Using his powers for extreme feats of biological manipulation can wear out his body, causing him to collapse. There have also been a few times where his powers did not affect or only temporarily affected his enemies. Mental illness: Following his death at the hands of the Dark Riders and later self-resurrection, Josh has become dangerously mentally unstable. Attempts to utilize his healing abilities in Magneto's direction to cure mutants afflicted with M-Pox resulted in his lashing out in madness and others around him with his death touch, severely injuring and nearly killing several innocent people before he could be subdued. Category:Mutants